What if
by FFabeonG
Summary: Basically, Obi-Wan gets back up from his fall a lot quicker, re-joins the fight with Darth Maul and then…well, would the outcome have been any different? Or would there be a different victor of that fight?
With sparks flying, the green lightsaber and the blue lightsaber clashed with both ends of the red one, and Darth Maul jumped back, his teeth bared like a predator in a snarl. Qui-Gon was the first to strike again, and the two Jedi launched into another attack, but the Sith was well-trained; he darted, parried and dodged the two of them, all the while edging backwards along the narrow ridge their fight was taking place on. The two followed, Qui-Gon noted they were steadily approaching what looked like walls of red energy, pulsing and electrified, crackling with a menacing power. A whoosh sounded as they backed up towards these and as if on cue, they dropped away, leaving a space for Darth Maul to back into, still constantly jabbing and defending the strikes from Qui-Gon and his padawan. Obi-Wan's face was set, his lips pursed in steady concentration. He was fighting well, Qui-Gon thought, though it had to be said fighting this Sith Lord- for that was undoubtedly what Maul was- was not a task for the undertrained or fearful, and Qui-Gon knew his apprentice was neither.

"Master!" Obi-Wan's warning was well-timed, as with a harsh hum, the red walls suddenly were flung up, separating the two Jedi from their opponent. Both sides were frozen, gazing up and down the red screens of energy, still until Darth Maul experimentally tapped at it with one end of his lightsaber. It sizzled and hissed, but did not break. Qui-Gon sheathed his lightsaber, as did Obi-Wan, but then the master knelt to the ground and closed his eyes.

" _Meditate, padawan."_ He spoke through their bond. _"Tune in with the Force."_

Although Obi-Wan did not kneel down as well, he could sense his efforts to still his mind and focus on their power source, though the pacing of the enemy right on the other side of the wall was a significant distraction.

" _Master, I fear- "_

" _Don't fear, Obi-Wan. Dispel that into the Force, and prepare yourself. We haven't much time."_

The second the whoosh sound began and the walls began to drop, Obi-Wan struck and Qui-Gon was on his feet in the next instant to jab and attack as well. The battle recommenced with equal fervour as before, Qui-Gon felt both the Force and a sense of purpose pounding through his veins with every move! The blurs of blue, green and duel red became only backdrops to the intricacy of their attack and defence, so swift and smooth they blended into a seamless dance, dark against light, Jedi against Sith, as it always had been.  
A slight hum was the only warning Qui-Gon got before the red energy was descending on him, and in blocking a particularly nasty backswing from Maul the master found himself on the other side of the red energy to his padawan and the enemy, who were now on a vast ring surrounding what looked like a drop into oblivion. Obi-Wan dodged a swing his way with a backflip-where had he learnt that from again? - and spaced himself from the opponent for a second, his slate-coloured eyes flicking momentarily to his master behind the energy wall, and assessing the situation before leaping back into the fray. Qui-Gon knew there was nothing he could do from this side, and so repeated his action from before, sinking to the ground and closing his eyes. Not long, he thought, he can hold him for the minute this is up. And so he relaxed, leaning into the warm embrace of the Light, letting it flow through him, and it accepted him as it had done time and time-

Then it shattered. Painfully. It was as if the Force itself had cried out.

"OBI-WAN!"

Qui-Gon heard himself yell his padawan's name, but did he hear? The harsh ruby glow of the lightsaber through his chest illuminated up to Obi-Wan's face, his lips parted as if in surprise, but it couldn't overrule his eyes, the bright blue-grey eyes that had always been alight with laughter, mischief, or nothing less than joy.  
Darth Maul swung back his blade, and Obi-Wan crumpled to the ground.

Nothing. Qui-Gon could have done nothing to prepare himself for the turmoil of the Force, lashing and writhing within him. Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, no! This was not how it was supposed to be; hadn't Qui-Gon foreseen just that day his padawan's bright future as a Jedi? He would take the trials, pass with flying colours, there was no doubt, and join the rank of Knight! This wasn't happening, he wasn't lying motionless, his lightsaber inanimate, slipped from his hand just out of reach, with Maul pacing again-

Darth. Maul. Qui-Gon looked up, and his hazel eyes met the horrible yellow ones of the Sith, crinkled in a cruel smile, and he knew. He had to finish this fight, but he could not finish it with anger and fear.  
To the end of his days Qui-Gon didn't know how he managed to close his eyes and drive his padawan from his mind. The Force. Only the Force could help him now, and the Light side of it at that, so the Jedi master took a breath, and knelt again in meditation. The Dark side…so powerful. So tempting. But in this situation, so recognisable, and Qui-Gon shook his head, rejecting the rage, the grief, and the hate, and choosing the calm. The peace. The love.

Before the whoosh even sounded he was up, the emerald green of his lightsaber rising to meet the red, and he struck with the passion not only of a master, but of the Light side of the Force, eager to do battle with the darkness embodied before him. Maul was good, he spun, leapt, and parried in a well-trained manner, so quickly at times his feet barely seemed to touch the ground. But Qui-Gon felt feather-light; he didn't rely on his own judgement at all for the strikes, instead trusting the instinct, the forethought, and the sheer power of the Force that rippled from his every move like a pebble dropped in a pool. The constant clash of green on ruby pierced the air around them, and tried in itself to destroy both fighter's concentration. The calm. How…clear it felt, in comparison to the rage, burning, effervescent rage seething from Darth Maul's every shift and jab, how soothing it was to the scorching of his hatred, even as they spun and Qui-Gon found himself backed against the edge of the oblivion drop.  
The Sith struck low, and without warning his blade twisted, passing inches from Qui-Gon's hand and instead severing the base of his lightsaber, sending the upper remains tumbling down and the emerald that leant its colour to the blade clattering to the ground. Darth Maul smiled, if you could call it that, his face twisted into a horrible leer that did not suit his facial markings but instead contorted them into a fearful insanity that was hard to decipher under the glow of his own weapon. He thought he had won.

Time seemed to take a breath, Qui-Gon closed his eyes…and held out his hand. As he jumped and flipped up over the Sith- well, it was a good move after all- Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew into his hand, and the sapphire light burst into being; Qui-Gon swung and Darth Maul's eerie yellow eyes barely had time to register the danger before the blade cut across his middle. The Sith lord hung, suspended for a fragile second, over the precipice, then gravity reached out with tender hands and drew him down into the dark depths where no end was in sight.

But Qui-Gon didn't stand still to watch his enemy fall. He turned, and was on his knees before he had even reached the fallen padawan; rolling him over gently Qui-Gon cradled him up against his lap. It was as if he was a youngling again.

"Obi-Wan…" he whispered, the steady and stoic voice shaking like a boy's.

"Mas…ter…" He wasn't gone! Obi-Wan could hardly speak, but his blue eyes searched upwards, finding Qui-Gon's brown ones. There was no value in baseless comfort, they both knew it was too late. The blood staining the pale Jedi robes was proof enough. Obi-Wan's lips twitched towards a smile, but his voice was pained, and flat. "You…can train…A-Anakin…now."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, and closed it again. Of all the things to focus on while his life slipped away, this was…predictable. His unselfish, optimistic padawan…

"Not at this price." He said. His hand reached to gently brush the braid out of Obi-Wan's face. "Never…at this price."

Obi-Wan's lips parted, and he looked a little stunned at such a declaration.

"Was…" his voice was weaker, but helpless still against his resolve to speak. "Was I…a good…padawan?"

"The best." There was no need for hesitation, and in that moment Qui-Gon hated himself. How many times over the years had he subconsciously let himself be fooled by Obi-Wan's show of confidence, how many times had he noticed that a comment hadn't quite been brushed off? His humour, his bravery, his joy, all those were real and solid, but how long had he known that really, Obi-Wan still doubted himself? That was why Qui-Gon didn't hesitate. "You were the best padawan." He whispered "That any master could have asked for."

The smile- small but so _real_ , real this time- that lit up Obi-Wan's face tore at Qui-Gon's heart.

"Thank…you…" He was fading. Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes wavered, their brightness seemed to dim. He was dying. "Master…"

"No, little one." Qui-Gon murmured, but the lead-like feeling stealing through him told him the truth; the bond had fallen silent, and he was too late. "Thank _you._ "

Qui-Gon Jin bowed his head over the body of his beloved padawan.

And he wept.


End file.
